


Уведи меня (за собой)

by KimKanejae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Androids, Cyberpunk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Хонджун ненавидит андроидов.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 3





	Уведи меня (за собой)

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2020  
> для Хромо с огромной любовью. <'333  
> строение андроидов (возможны отклонения сюжета ради) и девиация позаимствованы из вселенной Detroit: Become Human.  
> автор склоняет имя Сонхвы, потому что его текст - его правила. -,-

Хонджун ненавидит андроидов и всё, что хоть как-то с связано с технологиями. И причин этому целое множество: из-за них погибла вся его семья (как и большая часть людей), многие лишились жилья, и, в конце концов, сейчас они — нерушимая верхушка всего мира. Железные и бездушные роботы, которых создали как подобие людей, и раньше покупали для помощи по дому и работе, неожиданно для человечества обрели разум. Они возомнили себя Богами и захватили правление в считанные дни.

Весь тот ужас и ад, который с лёгкостью можно назвать концом света, Хонджун до сих пор видит в своих кошмарах. Сложно видеть другие сны, когда у тебя каждый день перед глазами стоит одна и та же картина: разрушенная окраина города, в обломках которого обычные — _живые_ — люди вынуждены прятаться и считать свои дни, искать пропитание для себя и своих семей и лелеять надежду, что сегодня охота пройдёт не в их районе.

Хотя Хонджун больше считает, что под определение того, что происходит раз в несколько вечеров, больше подходит слово «истребление», нежели «охота». Ведь андроиды ставят ловушки и устраивают облавы словно забавы ради — чего быть не может из-за отсутствия эмоций и чувств у роботов — но другого объяснения Хонджун просто не находит. От человеческого у них только внешность, да и то большинство из них предпочитает деактивировать кожный покров и светить своей белой оболочкой.

И они убивают людей просто за то, что они существуют.

Чем сейчас и занимаются, загоняя его и ещё нескольких молодых ребят в тупик.

Пару часов назад они отправились пополнять запасы воды и еды, и Хонджун постоянно оборачивался, внимательно осматриваясь и выискивая малейший намёк на опасность. Но из-за того, что в этот раз он был не один, не мог уследить за всем и всеми — в парня, идущего слева от него, влетает железной трубой. Острым обломанным концом прямо в спину. 

И это порождает то, что Хонджун просто ненавидит — панику. Все разбегаются в разные стороны с криками и воплями, не в состоянии замолчать и спрятаться, ища пути отступления. Хонджун ныряет под заваленный навес, оттуда, стараясь передвигаться как можно тише и незаметнее, направляется в здание позади него, в надежде на то, что андроиды не последуют за ним. 

Слыша, как его товарищей убивают одного за другим, он лишь сжимает кулаки до хруста и продолжает двигаться вперёд, прячась между бетонных и металлических обломков. В голове одна мысль — спастись. Он не думает о том, чтобы помочь остальным — это бессмысленная и абсолютно абсурдная затея, поэтому он душит в себе это желание прямо на корню. 

Он уже пытался дважды. Но в итоге на его руках умер человек, а сам он еле смог дохромать со сломанной ногой до лагеря, спасаясь от андроидов. А про ещё один раз он даже вспоминать не хочет. В конце концов, что он может сделать против толпы роботов? Ничего. И это Хонджун запомнил на всю жизнь.

Когда он добирается до полуразрушенного многоэтажного дома, сзади раздаётся грохот, и Хонджуну даже оборачиваться не нужно, чтобы понять, что это обрушились остатки стены соседнего здания. Последующий за этим скрежет металла по асфальту — Хонджун почему-то уверен, что это всё та же труба   
— заставляет его замереть на мгновение прямо перед входом в дом.

 _Плохо дело,_ проносится в голове Хонджуна, _такими темпами они точно меня убьют._

Он отмахивается от этих мыслей, берёт себя в руки и спешит спрятаться внутри, но стоит ему только зайти, как он понимает, что совершил ошибку. Он надеялся, что здесь будет, где укрыться — хоть в квартирах, хоть в обломках, — но на деле же оказывается, что весь первый этаж — это бывшая парковка. Вокруг темно: окон нет, и единственный свет, который позволяет разглядеть хоть что-то, проникает сквозь дыры в стенах и проём, через который Хонджун и зашёл.

Он сдавленно ругается, понимая, что даже если лифт и работает, то использовать его ни в коем случае нельзя — сдаст себя с потрохами сразу же. А до лестницы нужно ещё добраться, что он может банально не успеть сделать, потому что скрежет до сих пор преследует его. И он всё ближе и ближе.

Вообще, Хонджун не очень понимает, зачем андроиды сейчас это делают. Они могут передвигаться абсолютно бесшумно, а общаться между собой и вовсе посредством передачи информации по своим сетям. Так зачем же они нарочно дают о себе знать?

Терять время на рассуждения он не собирается — возможно, подумает об этом позже, когда выберется и вернётся в лагерь. Он срывается с места и бежит до лестницы, стараясь не споткнуться о собственные ноги или что-нибудь ещё в этом полумраке и надеясь, что на втором этаже есть, где спрятаться. В конце концов, не будут же андроиды сносить все стены и обыскивать каждый угол в этом здании ради него одного, правда?

Поднявшись, Хонджун выдыхает — на втором этаже действительно находятся квартиры. У некоторых двери выбиты из петель и валяются на полу, у других — кажутся закрытыми, но Хонджун уверен, что на деле стоит толкнуть их, как они откроются. Он осторожно ступает вперёд по коридору, когда слышит топот и скрежет снизу. От неожиданного грохота он спотыкается и падает, сдирая кожу на ладонях и разрывая и так уже порядком потёртые джинсы на коленях. Он шипит и сквозь зубы бросает еле слышное «ненавижу андроидов» в никуда, быстро встаёт и успевает сделать лишь один шаг, прежде чем его хватают за руку и тянут куда-то вбок, тут же закрывая рот рукой.

— Тсс, не шуми, — раздаётся тихий шёпот возле уха, пока Хонджуна ведут в тёмную комнату, тащат к стене и толкают в какую-то дыру, тут же забираясь в неё следом. А после — насколько Хонджун может разглядеть в полумраке — незнакомец двигает что-то, заслоняя единственный путь к отступлению и источник хоть какого-то света. Хонджун хочет спросить, какого чёрта только что произошло, но молчит — помнит про андроидов. И раз уж ему сейчас помогли, то зла явно не желают.

_Не желают же?_

Хонджун теряет счёт времени — неизвестно, сколько они уже сидят здесь, а топот и скрежет всё никак не хотят утихать окончательно. Лишь то отдаляются, то приближаются, и Хонджуну кажется, что ещё немного, и он просто начнёт сходить с ума. От этих звуков, темноты и тесноты. От всей ситуации в целом и от незнакомого человека, всё это время стоящего почти неподвижно, в частности.

Через ещё какое-то время Хонджуна бросает в дрожь. Он делает — насколько это возможно в таком узком пространстве — шаг назад, прижавшись к стене, зажмуривается и начинает медленно и глубоко дышать, но сколько бы вдохов он не делал — воздуха всё не хватает. Неожиданная крепкая хватка на плечах заставляет резко открыть глаза, и лишь усилием воли Хонджун сдерживает крик — потому что ну кто так делает вообще?

— Не переживай, судя по звукам, они уже уходят, — всё тот же шёпот, чуть слышный, но в этот раз он звучит мягче и успокаивающе. Хонджун не реагирует — продолжает так же глотать воздух, пока руки незнакомца не перемещаются на его шею, а большие пальцы не начинают поглаживать по линии челюсти.

— У тебя руки холодные, — Хонджун скорее только губами шевелит, нежели шепчет, тут же скидывая с себя чужие прикосновения. — Я в порядке.

— Я заметил, — тихая усмешка, после которой незнакомец приваливается к стене рядом с Хонджуном, прижимаясь к его плечу — места слишком мало.

Тишина давит на Хонджуна почище того скрежета и звука сбившегося от страха сердцебиения, но почему-то заговорить и спросить о том, кто этот парень такой, да узнать, почему вообще помог ему, не поворачивается язык. Поэтому Хонджун лишь запрокидывает голову к потолку, прислушиваясь к любому шороху и ёжась от еле заметного тепла, что разливается по телу от места, где соприкасаются их плечи.

Дышать отчего-то становится немного легче.

Не проходит и пары минут — хотя для Хонджуна они ощущаются как все десять-пятнадцать, — как парень убирает заслон (им оказывается узкий стеллаж) и выбирается из дыры в стене. Хонджуну слов и приглашений не нужно — следует за ним, но ведёт себя настороженно, хоть и ступает уверенно и твёрдо.

— Пойдём, — тут же зовёт его незнакомец и, не дожидаясь ответа, снова хватает его за руку и тянет за собой.

_У него что, излишне развитая тактильность?_

Вместо того, чтобы поддаться и сделать хоть шаг, Хонджун стоит на месте, дёргая того на себя, смотрит пытливо и изучающе. Ничего необычного он не замечает: на парне куртка потёртая и пыльная, как на самом Хонджуне, усталое и потерянное выражение лица, а по пустым, почти чёрным глазам невозможно ничего прочитать.

— Стой, — прежде чем его спросят, в чём дело, Хонджун сразу же продолжает: — Кто ты? И почему помог мне? Как ты понял, что они совсем уходят, а не просто направляются в другой конец дома в поисках?

— Слишком много вопросов, не находишь? — незнакомец вскидывает правую бровь, на губах играет едва заметная ухмылка, а в голосе отчётливо слышится насмешка. Он до сих пор держит Хонджуна за руку, и, не отпуская, разворачивается и делает шаг вперёд, но резко останавливается — Хонджун снова тянет на себя. Ему нужны ответы. Без них он не сдвинется и на миллиметр. Одно дело позволить толкнуть себя в дыру в стене ради спасения, когда грозит опасность, а другое — последовать за абсолютно незнакомым человеком неизвестно куда, не зная, что у того творится в голове, когда эта самая опасность уже отступила.

— Ты всегда такой упрямый? Я думал ответить на твои вопросы по пути, но раз ты так настаиваешь, то ладно, — начинает парень, качая головой и глядя куда-то сквозь разбитое окно. — Меня зовут Сонхва, а помог я тебе потому, что ты в этом явно нуждался. По-моему, это довольно логичная причина не оставлять человека в беде, тебе так не кажется?

Хонджун молчит, повторяя про себя только что сказанное, словно пытается отыскать в словах парня какой-то подвох или ложь, но не находит. Разве что...

— А третий?

— Точно всегда такой упрямый, — Сонхва смеётся, и этот звук отскакивает от пустых и давно забытых стен, обволакивая собой так же, как шёпот некоторое время назад, только на этот раз это действует на Хонджуна совсем не успокаивающе. Он заставляет напрячься и вскинуть голову, лихорадочно рассматривая любые изменения в поведении Сонхвы. — Я не первый раз спасаюсь от андроидов — успел изучить некоторые их повадки, уж поверь. К тому же я слышал, как что-то обвалилось внизу, пока ты пытался побороть свою паническую атаку и не замечал ничего. Наверняка они завалили выход, когда покидали здание.

— А как же нам тогда… — Хонджун снова шепчет, глядит, словно потерянный ребёнок, и безуспешно пытается вернуть себе уверенный вид.

— Только не говори, что ты тоже думаешь, что отсюда больше нет выходов, — Сонхва вздыхает, снова тянет его на себя и, когда Хонджун поддаётся и идёт за ним, поворачивает голову в его сторону и спрашивает: — Тебя-то как зовут?

— Хонджун.

— Хонджун, — зачем-то повторяет за ним Сонхва, кивает — наверное, каким-то своим мыслям — а после улыбается, утягивая Хонджуна дальше по коридорам. — Ты один скитаешься или в лагере живёшь?

Он молчит, обдумывая, стоит ли вообще отвечать. Но Сонхва не произносит больше ни слова, видимо, смирившись с тем, что его вопрос проигнорировали. Бросает лишь время от времени короткие взгляды, словно проверяет — не отстаёт ли. Только смысла в этих взглядах Хонджун не видит — его до сих пор держат за руку, да так крепко, что даже упасть не получится, если он за что-то зацепится или споткнётся.

— В лагере, — спустя долгих минут десять произносит-таки Хонджун, и Сонхва даже останавливается, смотрит на него, будто пытается понять, о чём он и к чему это было сказано, а потом снова улыбается. На этот раз как-то натянуто.

— Тогда наши пути разойдутся, как только я доведу тебя до лагеря, — говорит Сонхва, чуть сжимает пальцами запястье Хонджуна и двигается дальше.

— Что?

— Я одиночка, Хонджун, — голос Сонхвы звучит как-то отстранённо, словно мысленно он совсем не здесь. И Хонджуну совсем не хочется лезть с расспросами — прекрасно знает этот тон и вид. Лезть к человеку с душевными ранами — равнозначно толчку несчастного со скалы в обрыв. Только вот…

— Я не об этом, — мотает головой Хонджун и замедляет шаг, чтобы в следующий момент снова потянуть на себя Сонхву. Эта игра в тяни-толкай уже начинает казаться ему чем-то привычным, хотя они и знакомы-то всего ничего. Да и какой смысл привыкать к чему-либо, связанному с человеком, с которым ты больше не пересечёшься. — Зачем тебе меня провожать?

Сонхва снова смеётся.

А Хонджун не понимает, почему ему вдруг стало так тепло.

— Ты всё ещё выглядишь так, словно тебе нужна помощь, Хонджун-а.

— До этого же как-то справлялся, — бубнит Хонджун, освобождает свою руку из цепкой хватки и спешит вперёд, где видит просвет, надеясь, что движется в правильном направлении.

— Стой, — зовёт Сонхва, но Хонджун не реагирует. Идёт дальше, сверля взглядом дыру в стене, и не замечает, как его хватают за плечо. Или старается делать вид, что не замечает. Зато голос, звучащий слишком серьёзно и слишком близко, слышит прекрасно. — Да сказал же, стой. Выход не здесь, это же второй этаж. Нам вниз.

Сонхва кивает вправо, где находится лестница и, не дожидаясь ответа, опускает руку на запястье, чтобы снова потянуть Хонджуна за собой.

— Я сам могу идти, — он снова вырывается и просто держится рядом.

— Упрямец, — вздыхает Сонхва и ведёт его к выходу.

По дороге к лагерю — Сонхва всё таки пошёл с ним, полностью проигнорировав все возмущения в самом начале — Хонджун не говорит ни слова. На месте, где на него с товарищами напали, он старается смотреть строго вперёд — ни в коем случае не под ноги или по сторонам. Но когда до лагеря остаётся около ста метров, Хонджун искренне жалеет, что смотрел только вперёд.

Он в принципе жалеет, что смотрит куда-либо.

Потому что вместо лагеря лишь догорающие обломки да гора трупов, сваленных в одно место. Потому что от очередного дома остались лишь воспоминания, а от близких и не очень, но сплочённых одним горем, людей — лишь отголоски их слов. Потому что сейчас он снова ощущает себя потерянным подростком, у которого не осталось никого и ничего.

Хонджун начинает задыхаться.

Он жадно хватает воздух, невидящими глазами глядя прямо перед собой и не замечая ничего, кроме всполохов пламени и кровавых луж на земле. Пока кто-то — Сонхва — не загораживает собой весь этот ужас и не кладёт руки на шею — так же, как и пару часов назад, по бокам, — успокаивающими движениями поглаживает большими пальцами и что-то говорит. Кажется, что-то вроде «дыши медленнее» и «посмотри на меня, Хонджун-а», но он не уверен — он слышит всё словно сквозь толщу воды, и видит, в общем-то, примерно так же.

Внезапно Хонджуну хочется сорваться с места и бежать. Бежать, пока у него не кончатся силы, и он, словно безвольная кукла, не упадёт на землю. Но ему не дают сделать и шагу — Сонхва давит ему на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени, и сам присаживается, чтобы быть на одном уровне. Он продолжает поглаживать его шею, только теперь сзади, начинает считать ему вдохи-выдохи, и Хонджун цепляется за это, как утопающий за протянутую руку.

Из глаз начинают течь слёзы, но зато дышать теперь стало намного легче. (И снова благодаря Сонхве.)

— Руки у тебя всё равно холодные, — сбивчиво произносит Хонджун через некоторое время и слабо улыбается от чувства дежавю.

— Прости, — в голосе Сонхвы чистая искренность вперемешку с беспокойством, но ладони он не убирает. Он больше ничего не говорит и дарит Хонджуну такую необходимую ему сейчас безмолвную поддержку.

— Сонхва, — кажется, это первый раз, когда Хонджун зовёт его по имени.

— Что?

— Уведи меня, пожалуйста, — надломлено просит он, поднимая взгляд на Сонхву. Он помнит, что тот одиночка. Он прекрасно осознаёт, что Хонджун будет ему только мешаться — в конце концов, он и правда порой ведёт себя слишком упрямо и по-ребячески. Он просит просто увести отсюда, подальше от этого кошмара.

(Желательно куда-нибудь, где нет андроидов и до конца света ещё очень и очень далеко.)

И Сонхва уводит. Помогает подняться, придерживает за бок и уводит. Куда — Хонджун не знает, но почему-то доверяет ему.

Хонджун ожидал, что Сонхва приведёт его к какому-нибудь другому лагерю или просто в безопасное (насколько это возможно в их мире) место. Но чего он не ожидал, так это того, что кроме того, что тот найдёт это безопасное место, он останется с ним. Сонхва создаёт впечатление знающего любой укромный уголок в этом районе (а может, и не только районе), и от этого на душе как-то само по себе селится спокойствие.

Они останавливаются в различных заброшенных и пустующих домах по паре-тройке дней, потом переходят в другие, и так раз за разом, уже третью неделю. Сонхва объясняет это тем, что так легче спрятаться, а ещё — что так меньше привязываешься. К встречным людям и местам. А ещё воспоминаний становится так много, что они заменяют друг друга, и в итоге запоминается куда меньше вещей, которые — вообще-то — держать в своей голове совсем не стоит.

Они вместе ходят за едой: забирают остатки в давно неработающих магазинах, находят чужие закладки и берут оттуда самый минимум, если ничего другого им не достаётся. Когда есть возможность — берут спички и зажигалки, фонари с батарейками, ножи и прочие вещи, которые могут пригодиться.

За водой обычно ходит Сонхва — как-то раз он пытался объяснить Хонджуну, где ближайшая колонка, но в итоге быстро забросил это дело и пошёл сам. Теперь ходит каждый раз один.

Как и сейчас. Хонджун бродит по первому этажу, собирая деревянные обломки мебели, чтобы разжечь под вечер костёр, когда возвращается Сонхва. С бутылкой воды, непонятно откуда взявшимся пледом и мягкой игрушкой.

На игрушку Хонджун смотрит очень скептически и как бы говорит «тебе сколько лет, хён?» одним своим взглядом, а тот берёт и пихает пыльное непонятное существо жёлтого цвета в синем комбинезоне прямо ему в руки. И бутылку тоже. Накидывает плед на плечи Хонджуна, а деревяшки забирает.

Игрушка — забавная. Детскую улыбку Хонджун еле сдерживает.

Пока Сонхва разводит костёр, Хонджун открывает какие-то консервы, что он взял вчера за завалившейся полкой в магазине, перекладывает содержимое в найденную кастрюлю и заливает водой. Дожидается, пока разгориться огонь, ставит по бокам от костра перевёрнутые на бок табуретки, а на них над пламенем кладёт решётку с плиты, чтобы потом поставить сверху кастрюлю.

— Не загорится? Не упадёт? — спрашивает Сонхва, наблюдая за действиями Хонжуна с явным недоверием.

— Не должно, — пожимает плечами Хонджун, хватает с пола плед, отряхивает его и, завернувшись, садится перед костром в надежде согреться. К вечеру ему всегда становится холодно. Оно и не удивительно — осень на дворе, а нормальной тёплой одежды у него нет. К зиме нужно будет обязательно запастись какой-нибудь курткой и хотя бы шапкой, но это потом как-нибудь, когда они будут проходить мимо заброшенного торгового центра или просто магазина с одеждой.

— Нам же только вскипятить, так что потерпи немного. Поешь и согреешься, Хонджун-а, — голос Сонхвы такой мягкий, что порой Хонджун ловит себя на мысли, что в него хочется завернуться так же, как в плед. А потом он трясёт головой и пытается привести себя в чувство. Получается не всегда, потому что Сонхва занимает не только всё его время — но и под рёбрами селится. Да так сильно, что не вырвать. Он ему под кожу проникает маленькими, но точными порциями, словно вакцина для поддержания жизни.

Хонджуну порой страшно от этих мыслей. Но потом он снова смотрит на Сонхву и успокаивается. И совсем не удивляется тому, что они знакомы всего три недели, а он уже целиком и полностью влип — в Сонхву невозможно не.

На его фразу Хонджун не отвечает, лишь кивает и трёт ладони друг о друга, в очередной раз удивляясь тому, что Сонхва никогда не жалуется на холод. Иногда ему кажется, что у того обогреватель внутри — когда Сонхва неожиданно обнимает Хонджуна после его нытья о том, что он очень замёрз. Как и сейчас, хотя на нём и плед, и костёр почти перед носом. И горячая еда, которую Сонхва уже успел переложить в миску и вручить Хонджуну. Но это всё абсолютно не мешает Сонхве присесть сзади и обнять его, пробубнив куда-то в шею «ешь и грейся, Хони».

Хонджуну как-то резко становится очень жарко.

И что-то подсказывает ему, что дело вовсе не в горячем подобии супа, обжигающем пламени и колючем пледе. Сонхва точно печка.

— Ты почему не ешь, хён? — спрашивает Хонджун, повернувшись — насколько это возможно в их положении — к нему.

— Я нашёл только одну миску, а ты явно куда более голодный и холодный, нежели я. Я поем после тебя, — пожимает плечами Сонхва, мягко улыбаясь и наклоняя голову вбок.

— Тогда я наложу тебе еду сам, — Хонджун доедает остатки, и тянется к кастрюле. И всё не разрывая объятий — Сонхва двигается вместе с ним, не отпуская рук. Не то чтобы Хонджун против, просто это не очень удобно. — Хён, я так не могу. Я сейчас точно пролью на себя.

Отстранившись, Сонхва двигается вбок, садясь рядом с Хонджуном, и забирает у того свою порцию.

— Спасибо, — Сонхва тут же принимается есть, периодически бросая странные взгляды в его сторону. Хонджун, конечно, догадывается, что причина этому то, что он сидит в обнимку с той самой игрушкой и выглядит сейчас, наверное, совсем как ребёнок, но ему отчего-то вдруг стало очень грустно. И это, похоже, не ускользнуло от излишне внимательного Сонхвы, который даже миску отставляет на пол и смотрит неотрывно. — Что-то случилось, Хонджун-а?

Хонджун качает головой и бросает тихое «всё в порядке», да только ему не верят.

— Я тебя не первый день знаю, — Сонхва не настаивает, не требует, лишь показывает, что из Хонджуна весьма посредственный актёр в такие моменты, а сам он всегда готов его выслушать и поддержать.

— Просто вдруг подумал о бывшем хозяине этой игрушки, — начинает Хонджун, глядя сквозь костёр. — Это же явно был ребёнок. А потом вспомнил своё детство, и, в общем… Лучше мне не думать.

— Ты говорил, что твоей семьи не стало, — осторожно произносит Сонхва и кладёт руку Хонджуну на спину. — Это было до или после восстания?

Неприятные и болезненные воспоминания тут же врываются Хонджуну в голову, заставляя его всего напрячься и сжаться. Он молчит некоторое время, не зная, довериться или нет. Если бы речь была не об этом, то и ответ был бы очевидным — конечно, да. Но это касается его семьи, и это слишком _личное._

С другой стороны, это же Сонхва.

— Во время, — Хонджун сглатывает комок в горле, делает глубокий вдох и решается. — В тот день была чудесная погода. Знаешь, когда весной ещё не очень жарко, но уже не холодно? До сих пор помню, как родители вытащили нас с братом в торговый центр под предлогом того, чтобы провести выходной вместе, потому что мы тогда очень давно не выбирались никуда всей семьёй. Мама в тот день была такой счастливой, а папа всё смеялся с нас с братом. А потом…

Неосознанно Хонджун сам про себя начинает считать вдохи-выдохи, успокаивая набегающую панику. Горячая рука на спине пускает волны тепла и ощущение безопасности, и он постепенно приходит в себя.

— А потом прогремел взрыв, среди людей началась паника — ужасно ненавижу это состояние у толпы, — со всех сторон налетели андроиды и начался ад. Я пытался их спасти, но не смог. Не уберёг, не справился. Я остался один и… — Хонджун не контролирует свои слёзы, не обращает на них никакого внимания, и вообще понимает, что плачет только тогда, когда Сонхва вытирает слёзы с его щёк большими пальцами. А после прижимает к себе, что-то шепчет и гладит по спине.

В его руках так уютно, что Хонджун даже не замечает, как засыпает.

Из сна его выдёргивает грохот. А следом Сонхва толкает его, чтобы проснулся окончательно, помогает встать и, как в день встречи, хватает за руку, тут же потянув за собой. Они бегут без оглядки, петляя между обломками и домами, сзади них раздаётся ещё один грохот, и Хонджун совсем не хочет знать, что его вызвало.

Сонхва сдавленно ругается, почти рычит, смотрит по сторонам и, видимо, заметив что-то, тащит Хонджуна к какому-то зданию.

— Хони, — сбивчиво начинает Сонхва, и Хонджуну уже не нравится этот тон. И заранее не нравится то, что ему сейчас этим самым тоном скажут. — В этом доме есть подземный ход — не спрашивай, откуда я знаю, — просто послушай меня. Вход спрятан, но ты сможешь его найти — на двери нарисован крест с пунктиром, знаешь, как на пиратских картах клад указывают?

— Разве это не слишком очевидно? — вместо всех слов, которыми Хонджун хотел бы его перебить, он выбирает именно это. И хочет побиться головой обо что-нибудь очень тяжёлое.

— Хочешь что-то спрятать — положи на самое видное место, — качает головой Сонхва, а потом продолжает: — Так вот, найдёшь его и спустишься, потом иди вперёд по коридору с синими надписями, и поворачивай только налево, ты понял меня? Так ты сможешь выйти у нашей первой остановки.

— А ты? — спрашивает Хонджун, хотя прекрасно знает ответ. И он ему очень не нравится. — Ты же не справишься с ними, Сонхва-хён, почему мы не можем уйти вместе?

Сзади раздаётся ещё один грохот, и Сонхва пытается толкнуть Хонджуна одного, но тот вцепляется в него мёртвой хваткой и тянет за собой под ругательства и крики о том, какой он всё таки упрямый. А потом он ускоряется и теперь бежит впереди, снова ведя за собой Хонджуна.

Чёрная потёртая дверь с крестом въедается Хонджуну в глаза, стоит ему только заметить её. Он неотрывно смотрит только на неё, искренне надеясь, что они успеют.

Но со следующим — и самым громким — грохотом понимает, что не успели.

Перед ними осыпается потолок, а позади слышится металлический скрежет. В такие моменты Хонджуну начинает казаться, что андроиды не очень изобретательны, раз таскают с собой только эти трубы и всё, что попадётся под руку.

О том, что так просто «веселее» охотиться, он старается не думать.

За ними бежит всего один робот, но даже вдвоём они вряд ли справятся с ним. К тому же, он наверняка вышел на охоту не один, а значит, где-то поблизости есть ещё.

— SW0304, неужели это ты? — противный смех вперемешку со скрежетом проникает прямо под кожу, заставляя кровь мигом застыть.

Хонджун, кажется, даже дышать перестаёт, не то, что бежать куда-то. Он с недоверием поворачивается в сторону такого же замеревшего Сонхвы и отчаянно качает головой.

_Он же не может? Не может ведь?!_

Но Хонджун вдруг слышит треск, когда Сонхва сжимает кулаки, и кости так трещать точно не могут. Сонхва вскидывает голову, отталкивает его себе за спину, и тогда Хонджун понимает: _может. Ещё как может._

Его начинает трясти. И не от страха.

А потом андроид разбегается и замахивается трубой, но Сонхва перехватывает удар и наносит в ответ — в голову, да вот только бессмысленно. Андроиду разве что голову снести, да и то, Хонджун очень не уверен, что это поможет. А Сонхве тем временем прилетает в ногу, и Хонджун с ужасом смотрит, как из него начинает вытекать голубая жидкость, очень напоминающая кровь.

Но тот словно не обращает на это внимания — обхватывает руками шею андроида и щупает её пальцами, словно пытается до чего-то дотянуться. И когда на его лице почти расцветает победная улыбка, его ударяют в грудь — в самый центр, где, как помнит Хонджун, находится их «сердце», — и Сонхва падает, утягивая андроида за собой.

Хонджун смотрит, как Сонхва неподвижно лежит. Он не верит в увиденное и отказывается понимать, что его всё это время очень качественно обманывали.

А потом раздаётся едва различимый — такой привычный — голос:

— Хони, — тихо зовёт его Сонхва, еле спихивая с себя тело, и Хонджун даже слышать ничего не желает. Он отступает на шаг назад, качая головой и сдерживая слёзы. Он злится на свою наивность, на свою доверчивость, на свою влюблённость, в конце концов. Он ужасно злится на себя. Он хочет заставить себя ненавидеть Сонхву так же, как и каждую бездушную машину под названием андроид. — Оставь меня, спасайся, ладно?

Не может.

— Послушай меня, пожалуйста, — голос Сонхвы всё ещё такой же мягкий, но с нотками отчаяния, сочувствия и понимания. И Хонджун тут же вспоминает всё. То, какой Сонхва отзывчивый. То, как он заботился о нём всё это время, как по-доброму шутил над ним. Как приносил ему что-то кроме еды, воды и вещей первой необходимости: безделушки для уюта — пускай и на несколько дней, но всё же, — да взять тот же самый плед и игрушку.

Как всегда пытался быть понимающим. Как обнимал, в конце-то концов.

Мысли лихорадочно бегают в голове, так же, как и глаза — по Сонхве.

— Нет, — говорит Хонджун, и натыкается на полный боли взгляд. Ну не может он быть таким же бесчувственным роботом, как другие.

Хонджун, конечно, слышал что-то о девиации — о том, что у андроидов появляются чувства и эмоции, и что от людей они различаются лишь телом, — но чем больше он видел эти машины, тем больше убеждался в том, что такого просто не бывает и не может быть.

А теперь он смотрит на Сонхву и понимает: _бывает._

— Я не уйду без тебя, — быстро и уверенно произносит Хонджун, пока не передумал. — Давай все разговоры потом, ладно? Сначала скажи, как остановить у тебя эту утечку — уж прости, я не в курсе, как оно у вас называется, — и не очнётся ли этот.

На лице Сонхвы появляется слабая улыбка, он качает головой и явно хочет рассмеяться — да почему-то не может.

— Что, даже не злишься на меня? — вместо ответа спрашивает Сонхва, и деактивирует кожный покров. Это кажется Хонджуну чем-то откровенным, почти интимным, и он еле сдерживает свой порыв отвернуться. Но щёки горят.

— На тебя — нет, — бросает Хонджун, а потом смотрит на Сонхву так, что тот лишь молча открывает у себя на груди дверцу и объясняет, что нужно отключить, чтобы из ноги перестал вытекать тириум. Объясняет, что из-за этого он не сможет ею двигать и, скорее всего, потом ему придётся искать новую, но это лучше, чем потерять всю питательную жидкость и замереть навечно. Хонджун кивает, слушает внимательно и несколько раз переспрашивает, точно ли то он собирается отключать.

К счастью, он справляется, и когда Сонхва мягко улыбается и проводит испачканной в тириуме рукой по его щеке, Хонджун спокойно выдыхает и помогает тому встать. Он ведёт его к той самой двери с пунктиром и крестом, чтобы побыстрее уйти отсюда и укрыться.

— Как ты его вообще так легко одолел? — интересуется Хонджун, когда они уже спускаются под землю.

— У его модели есть кнопка выключения. Замаскированная, но есть, — поясняет Сонхва, крепче прижимаясь к нему.

— Тогда что ему мешало нажать на неё же у тебя?

— Я более новая модель, и у меня нет такой кнопки — меня можно только сломать и уничтожить, — Сонхва пожимает плечами и едва заметно ухмыляется. И добавляет: — Ну что, уведёшь меня отсюда?

Хонджун вспоминает день их встречи и позволяет себе улыбнуться.

Когда он просил Сонхву увести его из лагеря почти месяц назад, он имел в виду «уведи меня», а не «заставь меня прикипеть к тебе». Но Сонхва явно понял его просьбу по-своему и сделал то, что сделал. Впрочем, Хонджун не против.

И собирается сделать то же само


End file.
